Eleven's Surprise
by Madison Who
Summary: Eleven is left alone after the loss of Amy and Rory, but he discovers that he his pregnant shortly after.


Eleven's Suprise  
*Eleventh Doctor Mpreg, birth*

The Doctor sat alone in his TARDIS, crying. Amy and Rory were somewhere lost in time, and River had left him earlier that day to go look for them, but he knew that was no help. He hadn't cried like this in years, and he couldn't even remember the last time he cried that much. He felt sick to his stomach, which he only thought was due to him crying so much,but it wasn't. He rushed to the bathroom where he saw his previous meal in the toilet, making him heave for minutes on end. Once that was all over, he sat down on the tiled floor, and he felt a strange sensation, a craving.

He stood up, confused, and talked to himself, "That's new, never had cravings before". He walked into his kitchen, and found the foods he was craving; apples, pears, and beans. As he grabbed himself a plate, he knew he hated the taste of these foods, but he just had to keep eating them, he couldn't get enough. After he saw that he was done, he placed his empty dish in the sink and sat on the counter. But as soon as he did, he started to bawl his beautiful eyes out.

He cried to himself, "Why am I crying, this is stupid". After he was done crying, a thought came into his head, but he shook it off in embarrassment, "No..no...that's for women, that can't possibly...". He then felt another fit coming on, so he spoke to himself, "One test, that's it, that way I will know for sure". He walked down the seemingly endless halls of the TARDIS, until he reached the lab room. He turned the doorknob slowly, for he reluctantly went into the small room that was full of medical supplies and scanners.

He took off his overcoat and placed it on a chair as he wriggled his arms out of his suspenders, letting them sag to his legs, and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his flat pale torso. He loaded himself in the scanner, and sighed with anxiety as the scanner started to scan him, "God please let me be okay". And once the scanner was done with the scan, The Doctor sat up, buttoning his shirt, muttering to himself, "All of this for nothing"? And just as he grabbed his coat off the chair, he got one sleeve on, and he heard the silencing sound coming from the scanner, four heartbeats.

The Doctor dropped his coat on the floor, looking at the scan of his torso, he saw his lungs, his two hears, but in his lower abdomen was a small, barely noticeable being that had two heartbeats. He covered his mouth with one of his hands while the other one zoomed I on the being. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw the being was undoubtedly a Gallifreyan, and he whispered in shock, "Impossible". He had to sit down to avoid fainting, "How could this be"? Thought The Doctor, he had had children before, but he had never been the one to carry it. It, he didn't want to call the life inside him an, "it", such a unemotional name for something he created. River must have been the mother, seeing that timelords had both male and female reproductive organs.

The Doctor stood up from his chair, looking at the tiny person inside him, and he rubbed his still-flat stomach, "Little one, you have no idea what you are going to do to me do you"? And almost instantly, he felt a small little stir inside him, but he was almost sure it was a response. He cautiously walked up the stairs to his room, where he would spend the next nine weeks of his life. Time lord pregnancy was much shorter than human pregnancy, usually lasting from two days or two months.

The Doctor saw his flat stomach balloon over the next nine weeks, which caused him aches and pains, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. He tried buttoning his shirt one day, and he could only get it half way, and he couldn't wear his suspenders anymore because they gave his stomach too much pain, leaving him to wear old flowy shirts and loose-fitting trousers. One day, he woke up with a pain in his chest, he started to panic, as he unbuttoned his nightshirt, he found the pain wasn't to panic about, he stared down at his once-flat chest and saw that he had formed small woman-like breasts.

He blushed at the sight of himself, the oncoming storm looked more like a deflated blow-up doll now. He looked down at his balloon of a stomach, and sighed, "I know you are going to be worth it, but I don't want to go through this anymore". He buttoned up his shirt, which was the largest one he had, but now it barely fit him anymore. He hobbled to stand up,he was much more like a balloon now, as he tried to walk to the bathroom,he got a sharp pain in his back, which caused him to yelp in agony. He sat down on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily, "It can't be time yet, it can't be". But it was,moments layer the pain came lower into his back, and he felt a warm fluid discharge from between his legs.

He started to worry now, his contractions were starting to get sharper and closer together, and he struggled to find warm water and towels to help the baby, he sat back down on the floor as he struggled to get undressed. He sat naked on the floor, screaming in pain from the childbirth. He screamed for hours, and he cursed as every new contraction hit, seeing little change every contraction, and he started to fear something was wrong. Every contraction made his face distort in agony, until he started to feel the head of his child with his hands, and he cried with tears and sweat streaming down his face, "Come on, we can do this, you are almost here".

Minutes later, after hours of pushing and screaming, he felt a sudden release of bodily fluids and his child was out. He grasped the child from between his legs, and rubbed the body with a warm towel to see that it was a girl. He held her close to his chest, crying happy tears,"You're okay, and your daddy tried very hard to have you, you know that"? The child cooed as if she knew what her was saying. The Doctor smiled as he looked up, "I hope your mother knows what I went through".

The End.


End file.
